


Day 002

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 7





	Day 002

Merrill was awakened by the sounds of angry shouting. She stepped out of bead careful to avoid yesterday’s clothes and the books she had been reading last night. She moved a stool over to the window, climbed up and pressed her nose to the glass, trying to see what all the fuss was about. Elves were running towards the great gate that separated the Alienage from the rest of the city. Or they were shepherding children inside and licking the doors. Since her arrival in the city, Merrill has never seen the Allinage in such a state. She had heard of purges, both from her clan and the other elves in Kirkwall. It made a twisted sort of sense she supposed, so many elves had fought alongside the Qunari and the elves were the human’s favourite scapegoat anyway…  
What a strange expression Merrill thought idly. Did goats often get blamed for things in human lands? Did the first humans mistake halla for goats? It would make the most sense since humans rarely seemed to blame anyone other than the elves, even when it was obvious who was really to blame.

The shouts got louder snapping Merrill’s attention baby to the walking world. Something would have to be done or the humans would burn the Alianage to the ground. Everyone in the Alienage knew a few people who had left to join the Qun, hoping for an easier life then they had among humans. Maybe it really was a better life, the Qunari treated everyone equally, or so they claimed, all they asked in return was your unquestioning obedience and the abandonment of your culture... a price too high in Merrill’s opinion.  
Now it sounded like the humans were hacking at the gate, trying to break through. Something has to be done and it has to be done now. Merrill was sure Aveline was the only one who could stop the mob from rioting through the Alienage. Maybe Hawke could but he was in no condition to help today. Normally Merrill would have walked to the Barracks to talk for the Guards Captain but the mob was blocking the way and Merrill wasn’t sure how long the gate would keep them out. SHe would need to take a shortcut. Shutting out all distractions from her mind Merrill put yesterday’s dress on and walked outside to the Vhenadahl. 

Merrill took a moment to make sure everyone was too focused on the commotion to notice her, then she opened herself to the magic of the people. The tree knew its family and embraced her as a mother does a child. Merrill melted into the tree and let the energy carry her down through the roots and into the bones of the earth. The earth under Kirkwall was soaked in generations of blood. The power thrummed and called to Merrill, promising answers to questions she had never thought to ask. As she moved through the earth to her goal Merrill was struck by the realization that the cacophony was noticeably less than the last time she had taken this route. With all the heightened emotions around it should be the opposite. Had Hawke killed and banished so many spirits that the fade was less populated in Kirkwall? Demon Hunting had become an obsession of his of late, partly, she suspected to spite her. What Secrets had Xebenkeck taken to the void with her?

Merrill felt herself slipping away, a constant danger on these paths, she snapped her focus back into place. She reached her goal without letting her mind wander further.

Merrill emerged from a cherry tree in Viscount’s garden ready to run from the guards, but the paths looked deserted today. With no Viscount and a city still half on fire from the attack she supposed the guards were needed elsewhere. Thanking the creators for the bit of luck, Merrill made her way into the Keep.


End file.
